


Fairest of them All

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: Short, short story where Dipper takes Mabel to a party.





	Fairest of them All

“Do you know my friend Jasmine?” Mabel props herself against his door with a pink card in her hands, only glancing up at him to see if he was paying attention.  
He pulls his hands behind his head, kicking one leg off the bed, “Yeah?”  
“She’s having a party at the fair tonight,” the card is now pointed his way, “Wanna go?”  
“I don’t know. You know I hate parties.”  
She shuffles across the room until she plops down next to him. He feels the heat radiating off her back and he tries to calm his nerves, “But, Dip, this is a party with me! I’m a party animal!” her hand brushes against his, “Please?”  
His eyes shift between her eyes and her hand that still touches his. there was no getting out of this.  
“Fine!”  
****************************************************************************************************  
“It looks like it’s going to rain, Mabel.”  
She looks up, “I hope not. I’m in a new dress,” she pulls at his arm bringing him closer to her, “You’ll just have to protect me.”  
The heat rises to his cheeks and for a moment, he thinks of pulling her closer. He only whispers a reply, “From the rain?”  
“Yes. Water can ruin a dress.”  
“Whatever you say, Mabel.”


End file.
